Murinae
The Old World rats and mice, part of the subfamily Murinae in the family Muridae, comprise at least 519 species. This subfamily is larger than all mammal families except the Cricetidae and Muridae, and is larger than all mammal orders except the bats and the remainder of the rodents. Description The Murinae are native to Africa, Europe, Asia, and Australia. They are the only terrestrial placental mammals native to Australia. They have also been introduced to all continents except Antarctica, and are serious pest animals. This is particularly true in island communities where they have contributed to the endangerment and extinction of many native animals. Two prominent murine human commensals have become vital laboratory animals. The brown rat and house mouse are both used as medical subjects. The murines have a distinctive molar pattern that involves three rows of cusps instead of two, the primitive pattern seen most frequently in muroid rodents. Taxonomy Most of the Murinae have been poorly studied. Some genera have been grouped, such as the hydromyine water rats, conilurine or pseudomyine Australian mice, or the phloeomyine Southeast Asian forms. No tribal level taxonomy has been attempted for the complete subfamily. It appears as if genera from southeast Asian islands and Australia may be early offshoots compared to mainland forms. The vlei rats in the genera Otomys and Parotomys are often placed in a separate subfamily, Otomyinae, but have been shown to be closely related to African murines in spite of their uniqueness. Three genera, Uranomys, Lophuromys, and Acomys were once considered to be murines, but were found to be more closely related to gerbils through molecular phylogenetics. They have been assigned a new subfamily status, Deomyinae. List of Species As of 2005, the Murinae contain 129 genera in 584 species. Musser and Carleton (2005) divided the Murinae into 29 genus divisions. They treated the Otomyinae as a separate subfamily, but all molecular analyses conducted to date have supported their inclusion in the Murinae as relatives of African genera (Michaux et al., 2001; Jansa and Weksler, 2004; Steppan et al., 2004; 2005; Jansa et al., 2006). In a recent expedition in the Philippines, 7 more Apomys mice were added and the genus was proposed to split into two subgenera - Apomys and Megapomys, based on morphological and cytochrome b'' DNA sequence (Heaney et al., 2011). '''SUBFAMILY MURINAE' - old world rats and mice *'Aethomys Division' **Genus Aethomys - bush rats ***Bocage's Rock Rat, Aethomys bocagei ***Red Rock Rat, Aethomys chrysophilus ***Grant's Rock Rat, Aethomys (Micaelamys) granti ***Hinde's Rock Rat, Aethomys hindei ***Tete Veld Aethomys, Aethomys ineptus ***Kaiser's Rock Rat, Aethomys kaiseri ***Namaqua Rock Rat, Aethomys (Micaelamys) namaquensis ***Nyika Rock Rat, Aethomys nyikae ***Silinda Rock Rat, Aethomys silindensis ***Tinfields Rock Rat, Aethomys stannarius ***Thomas's Rock Rat, Aethomys thomasi *'Apodemus Division' **Genus Apodemus - old world field mice ***Striped Field Mouse, Apodemus agrarius ***Alpine Field Mouse, Apodemus alpicola ***Small Japanese Field Mouse, Apodemus argenteus ***Chevrier's Field Mouse, Apodemus chevrieri ***South China Field Mouse, Apodemus draco ***Yellow-necked Mouse, Apodemus flavicollis – includes A. arianus ***Himalayan Field Mouse, Apodemus gurkha ***Caucasus Field Mouse, Apodemus hyrcanicus ***Sichuan Field Mouse, Apodemus latronum ***Pygmy Field Mouse, Apodemus microps ***Broad-toothed Field Mouse, Apodemus mystacinus ***Western Broad-toothed Field Mouse, Apodemus (mystacinus) epimelas ***Ward's Field Mouse, Apodemus pallipes ***Korean Field Mouse, Apodemus peninsulae ***Black Sea Field Mouse, Apodemus ponticus ***Kashmir Field Mouse, Apodemus rusiges ***Taiwan Field Mouse, Apodemus semotus ***Large Japanese Field Mouse, Apodemus speciosus ***Wood Mouse, Apodemus sylvaticus ***Ural Field Mouse, Apodemus uralensis '' ***Steppe Field Mouse, ''Apodemus witherbyi **Genus Rhagamys † ***Hensel's Field Mouse, Rhagamys orthodon † **Genus Tokudaia - Ryūkyū spiny rats ***Muennink's Spiny Rat, Tokudaia muenninki ***Ryukyu Spiny Rat, Tokudaia osimensis ***Tokunoshima Spiny Rat, Tokudaia tokunoshimensis *'Arvicanthis Division' **Genus Arvicanthis - unstriped grass mice ***Abyssinian Grass Rat, Arvicanthis abyssinicus ***Sudanian Grass Rat, Arvicanthis ansorgei ***Blick's Grass Rat, Arvicanthis blicki ***Nairobi Grass Rat, Arvicanthis nairobae ***Neumann's Grass Rat, Arvicanthis neumanni ***African Grass Rat, Arvicanthis niloticus ***Guinean Grass Rat, Arvicanthis rufinus **Genus Desmomys ***Harrington's Rat, Desmomys harringtoni ***Yalden's Rat, Desmomys yaldeni **Genus Lemniscomys - striped grass mice ***Barbary Striped Grass Mouse, Lemniscomys barbarus ***Bellier's Striped Grass Mouse, Lemniscomys bellieri ***Griselda's Striped Grass Mouse, Lemniscomys griselda ***Hoogstal's Striped Grass Mouse, Lemniscomys hoogstraali ***Senegal One-striped Grass Mouse, Lemniscomys linulus ***Buffoon Striped Grass Mouse, Lemniscomys macculus ***Mittendorf's Striped Grass Mouse, Lemniscomys mittendorfi ***Single-striped Grass Mouse, Lemniscomys rosalia ***Rosevear's Striped Grass Mouse, Lemniscomys roseveari ***Typical Striped Grass Mouse, Lemniscomys striatus ***Heuglin's Striped Grass Mouse, Lemniscomys zebra **Genus Mylomys - African Groove-toothed Rat ***African Groove-toothed Rat, Mylomys dybowskii ***Ethiopian Mylomys, Mylomys rex **Genus Pelomys - groove-toothed creek rats ***Bell Groove-toothed Swamp Rat, Pelomys campanae ***Creek Groove-toothed Swamp Rat, Pelomys fallax ***Hopkins's Groove-toothed Swamp Rat, Pelomys hopkinsi ***Issel's Groove-toothed Swamp Rat, Pelomys isseli ***Least Groove-toothed Swamp Rat, Pelomys minor **Genus Rhabdomys - Four-striped Grass Mouse ***''Rhabdomys dilectus'' ***Four-Striped Grass Mouse, Rhabdomys pumilio *'Chrotomys Division' **Genus Apomys ***Subgenus Apomys ****Camiguin Forest Mouse, Apomys camiguinensis ****Mount Apo Forest Mouse, Apomys hylocoetes ****Mindanao Montane Forest Mouse, Apomys insignis ****Mindanao Lowland Forest Mouse, Apomys littoralis ****Small Luzon Forest Mouse, Apomys microdon ****Least Forest Mouse, Apomys musculus ***Subgenus Megapomys ****Luzon Cordillera Forest Mouse, Apomys abrae ****Luzon Aurora Forest Mouse, Apomys aurorae ****Mount Banahaw Forest Mouse, Apomys banahao ****Forest Mouse of the Browns, Apomys brownorum ****Luzon Montane Forest Mouse, Apomys datae ****Large Mindoro Forest Mouse, Apomys gracilirostris ****Luzon Giant Forest Mouse, Apomys magnus ****Mount Mingan Forest Mouse, Apomys minganensis ****Long-nosed Luzon Forest Mouse, Apomys sacobianus ****Sierra Madre Forest Mouse, Apomys sierrae ****Luzon Zambales Forest Mouse,Apomys zambalensis **Genus Archboldomys - Mount Isarog shrew rats ***Mt Isarog Shrew-mouse, Archboldomys luzonensis ***Sierra Madre Shrew-mouse, Archboldomys musseri ***Cordillera Shrew-mouse, Archboldomys kalinga **Genus Chrotomys - Luzon striped rats ***Luzon Striped Rat, Chrotomys whiteheadi ***Mindoro Striped Rat, Chrotomys mindorensis ***Isarog Striped Shrew-Rat, Chrotomys gonzalesi ***Blazed Luzon Shrew Rat, Chrotomys silaceus ***Sibuyan Striped Shrew Rat, Chrotomys sibuyanensis **Genus Rhynchomys - shrewlike rats ***Banahao Shrew Rat, Rhynchomys banahao ***Isarog Shrewlike Rat, Rhynchomys isarogensis ***Mount Data Shrew Rat, Rhynchomys soricoides ***Tapulao Shrew Rat, Rhynchomys tapulao *'Colomys Division' **Genus Colomys - African Water Rat ***African Wading Rat, Colomys goslingi **Genus Nilopegamys ***Ethiopian Amphibious Rat, Nilopegamys plumbeus **Genus Zelotomys - stink mice ***Hildegarde's Broad-Headed Mouse, Zelotomys hildegardeae ***Woosnam's Broad-Headed Mouse, Zelotomys woosnami *'Crunomys Division' **Genus Crunomys - Philippine and Sulawesian shrew rats ***Celebes Shrew Rat, Crunomys celebensis ***Northern Luzon Shrew Rat, Crunomys fallax ***Mindanao Shrew Rat, Crunomys melanius ***Katanglad Shrew Mouse, Crunomys suncoides **Genus Sommeromys ***Sommer’s Sulawesi Rat, Sommeromys macrorhinos *'Dacnomys Division' **Genus Anonymomys - Mindoro Rat ***Mindoro Climbing Rat, Anonymomys mindorensis **Genus Chiromyscus - Fea's Tree Rat ***Fea's Tree Rat, Chiromyscus chiropus **Genus Dacnomys - Large-toothed Giant Rat ***Millard's Rat, Dacnomys millardi **Genus Leopoldamys - long-tailed giant rats ***Sundaic Mountain Long-tailed Giant Rat, Leopoldamys ciliatus ***Edwards's Long-tailed Giant Rat, Leopoldamys edwardsi ***Millet's Long-tailed Giant Rat, Leopoldamys milleti ***Neill's Long-tailed Giant Rat, Leopoldamys neilli ***Long-tailed Giant Rat, Leopoldamys sabanus ***Mentawai Long-tailed Giant Rat, Leopoldamys siporanus **Genus Niviventer - white-bellied rats ***Anderson's White-bellied Rat, Niviventer andersoni ***Brahma White-bellied Rat, Niviventer brahma ***Cameron Highlands White-bellied Rat, Niviventer cameroni ***Chinese White-bellied Rat, Niviventer confucianus ***Coxing's White-bellied Rat, Niviventer coninga ***Dark-tailed Tree Rat, Niviventer cremoriventer ***Oldfield White-bellied Rat, Niviventer culturatus ***Smoke-bellied Rat, Niviventer eha ***Large White-bellied Rat, Niviventer excelsior ***Montane Sumatran White-bellied Rat, Niviventer fraternus ***Chestnut White-bellied Rat, Niviventer fulvescens ***Limestone Rat, Niviventer hinpoon ***Lang Bian White-bellied Rat, Niviventer langbianis ***Narrow-tailed White-bellied Rat, Niviventer lepturus ***Hainan White-bellied Rat, Niviventer lotipes (formerly in N. tenaster) ***White-bellied Rat, Niviventer niviventer ***Long-tailed Mountain Rat, Niviventer rapit ***Tenasserim White-bellied Rat, Niviventer tenaster **Genus Saxatilomys ***Paulina’s Limestone Rat, Saxatilomys paulinae **Genus Srilankamys - Ceylonese rats ***Ohiya Rat, Srilankamys ohiensis **Genus Tonkinomys ***Daovantien’s Limestone Rat, Tonkinomys daovantieni *'Dasymys Division' **Genus Dasymys - Shaggy Swamp Rat ***Glover Allen's Shaggy Rat, Dasymys alleni ***Crawford-Cabral's Shaggy Rat, Dasymys cabrali ***Cape Shaggy Rat, Dasymys capensis ***Fox's Shaggy Rat, Dasymys foxi ***''Dasymys griseifrons'' ***African Marsh Rat, Dasymys incomtus ***''Dasymys longipilosus'' ***Montane Shaggy Rat, Dasymys montanus ***Angolan Marsh Rat, Dasymys nudipes ***Robert's Shaggy Rat, Dasymys robertsii ***West African Shaggy Rat, Dasymys rufulus ***Rwandan Shaggy Rat, Dasymys rwandae ***''Dasymys shortridgei'' ***Tanzanian Shaggy Rat, Dasymys sua *'Echiothrix Division' **Genus Echiothrix - Sulawesian Spiny Rat ***Central Sulawesi Spiny Rat, Echiothrix centrosa ***Sulawesi Spiny Rat, Echiothrix leucura *'Golunda Division' **Genus Golunda - Indian Bush Rat ***Indian Bush Rat, Golunda ellioti *'Hadromys Division' **Genus Hadromys - Manipur Bush Rat ***Manipur Bush Rat, Hadromys humei ***''Hadromys loujacobsi'' ***Yunnan Bush Rat, Hadromys yunnanensis *'Hybomys Division' **Genus Dephomys - defua rats ***Defua Rat, Dephomys defua ***Ivory Coast Rat, Dephomys eburneae **Genus Hybomys - hump-nosed mice ***Eisentraut's Striped Mouse, Hybomys badius ***Father Basilio's Striped Mouse, Hybomys basilii ***Moon Striped Mouse, Hybomys lunaris ***Miller's Striped Mous, Hybomys planifrons ***Temminck's Striped Mouse, Hybomys trivirgatus ***Peters' Striped Mouse, Hybomys univittatus **Genus Stochomys - Target Rat ***Target Rat, Stochomys longicaudatus *'Hydromys Division' **Genus Baiyankamys (formerly in Hydromys) ***Mountain Water Rat, Baiyankamys habbema ***Shaw Mayer's Water Rat, Baiyankamys shawmayeri **Genus Crossomys - Earless Water Rat ***Earless Water Rat, Crossomys moncktoni **Genus Hydromys - water rats ***Rakali, Hydromys chrysogaster ***Western Water Rat, Hydromys hussoni ***New Britain Water Rat, Hydromys neobrittanicus ***Ziegler's Water Rat, Hydromys ziegleri **Genus Microhydromys ***Southern groove-toothed moss-mouse, Microhydromys argenteus ***Northern Groove-toothed Shrew Mouse, Microhydromys richardsoni **Genus Parahydromys - Mountain Water Rat ***New Guinea Waterside Rat, Parahydromys asper **Genus Paraleptomys ***Northern Water Rat, Paraleptomys rufilatus ***Short-haired Water Rat, Paraleptomys wilhelmina *'Lorentzimys Division' **Genus Lorentzimys - New Guinea jumping mouse ***New Guinean Jumping Mouse, Lorentzimys nouhuysi *'Malacomys Division' **Genus Malacomys - big-eared swamp rats ***Cansdale's Swamp Rat, Malacomys cansdalei ***Edward's Swamp Rat, Malacomys edwardsi ***Big-eared Swamp Rat, Malacomys longipes *'Maxomys Division' **Genus Maxomys - rajah rats ***Mountain Spiny Rat, Maxomys alticola ***Small Spiny Rat, Maxomys baeodon ***Bartels's Spiny Rat, Maxomys bartelsii ***Dollman's Spiny Rat, Maxomys dollmani ***Hellwald's Spiny Rat, Maxomys hellwaldii ***Sumatran Spiny Rat, Maxomys hylomyoides ***Malayan Mountain Spiny Rat, Maxomys inas ***Fat-Nosed Spiny Rat, Maxomys inflatus ***Mo's Spiny Rat, Maxomys moi ***Musschenbroek's Spiny Rat, Maxomys musschenbroekii ***Chestnut-Bellied Spiny Rat, Maxomys ochraceiventer ***Pagai Spiny Rat, Maxomys pagensis ***Palawan Spiny Rat, Maxomys panglima ***Rajah Spiny Rat, Maxomys rajah ***Red Spiny Rat, Maxomys surifer ***Watts's Spiny Rat, Maxomys wattsi ***Whitehead's Spiny Rat, Maxomys whiteheadi *'Melasmothrix Division' **Genus Melasmothrix - Lesser Sulawesian Shrew Rat ***Sulawesian Shrew Rat, Melasmothrix naso **Genus Tateomys - greater Sulawesian shrew rats ***Long-tailed Shrew Rat, Tateomys macrocercus ***Tate's Shrew Rat, Tateomys rhinogradoides *'Micromys Division' **Genus Chiropodomys - pencil-tailed tree mice ***Palawan Pencil-tailed Tree Mouse, Chiropodomys calamianensis ***Indomalayan Pencil-tailed Tree Mouse, Chiropodomys gliroides ***Koopman's Pencil-tailed Tree Mouse, Chiropodomys karlkoopmani ***Large Pencil-tailed Tree Mouse, Chiropodomys major ***Gray-bellied Pencil-tailed Tree Mouse, Chiropodomys muroides ***Small Pencil-tailed Tree Mouse, Chiropodomys pusillus **Genus Haeromys - pygmy tree mice ***Ranee Mouse, Haeromys margarettae ***Minahassa Ranee Mouse, Haeromys minahassae ***Lesser Ranee Mouse, Haeromys pusillus **Genus Hapalomys - marmoset rats ***Delacour's Marmoset Rat, Hapalomys delacouri ***Marmoset Rat, Hapalomys longicaudatus **Genus Micromys - Old World Harvest Mouse ***Harvest Mouse, Micromys minutus **Genus Vandeleuria - long-tailed climbing mice ***Nilgiri Long-tailed Tree Mouse, Vandeleuria nilagirica ***Nolthenius's Long-tailed Climbing Mouse, Vandeleuria nolthenii ***Asiatic Long-tailed Climbing Mouse, Vandeleuria oleracea **Genus Vernaya - Vernay's Climbing Mouse ***Red Climbing Mouse, Vernaya fulva *'Millardia Division' **Genus Cremnomys ***Cutch Rat, Cremnomys cutchicus ***Elvira Rat, Cremnomys elvira **Genus Diomys - Manipur Mouse ***Crump's Mouse, Diomys crumpi **Genus Madromys ***Blanford's Rat, Madromys blanfordi **Genus Millardia - Asian soft-furred rats ***Sand-colored Soft-furred Rat, Millardia gleadowi ***Miss Ryley's Soft-furred Rat, Millardia kathleenae ***Kondana Soft-furred Rat, Millardia kondana ***Soft-furred Rat, Millardia meltada *'Mus Division' **Genus Muriculus - Stripe-backed Mouse ***Ethiopian Striped Mouse, Muriculus imberbis **Genus Mus - typical mice ***Subgenus Coelomys ****Sumatran Shrewlike Mouse, Mus crociduroides ****Mayor's Mouse, Mus mayori ****Gairdner's Shrewmouse, Mus pahari ****Volcano Mouse, Mus vulcani ***''Mus lepidoides'' group ****''Mus lepidoides'' ***Subgenus Mus ****Little Indian Field Mouse, Mus booduga ****Ryukyu Mouse, Mus caroli ****Fawn-colored Mouse, Mus cervicolor ****Cook's Mouse, Mus cookii ****Cypriot Mouse, Mus cypriacus ****Servant Mouse, Mus famulus ****Sheath-tailed mouse, Mus fragilicauda ****Macedonian Mouse, Mus macedonicus ****House mouse, Mus musculus ****''Mus nitidulus'' ****Steppe Mouse, Mus spicilegus ****Algerian Mouse, Mus spretus ****Earth-colored Mouse, Mus terricolor ***Subgenus Nannomys ****Baoule's Mouse, Mus baoulei ****Toad Mouse, Mus bufo ****Callewaert's Mouse, Mus callewaerti ****Gounda Mouse, Mus goundae ****Hausa Mouse, Mus haussa ****Desert Pygmy Mouse, Mus indutus ****Mahomet Mouse, Mus mahomet ****Matthey's Mouse, Mus mattheyi ****African Pygmy Mouse, Mus minutoides ****Temminck's Mouse, Mus musculoides ****Neave's Mouse, Mus neavei ****Free State Pygmy Mouse, Mus orangiae ****Oubangui Mouse, Mus oubanguii ****Peters's Mouse, Mus setulosus ****Setzer's Pygmy Mouse, Mus setzeri ****Thomas's Pygmy Mouse, Mus sorella ****Delicate Mouse, Mus tenellus ****Gray-Bellied Pygmy Mouse, Mus triton ***Subgenus Pyromys ****Ceylon Spiny Mouse, Mus fernandoni ****Phillips's Mouse, Mus phillipsi ****Flat-Haired Mouse, Mus platythrix ****Rock-loving Mouse, Mus saxicola ****Shortridge's Mouse, Mus shortridgei *'Oenomys Division' **Genus †''Canariomys'' - Canary Islands giant rats ***Tenerife Giant Rat, Canariomys bravoi † ***Gran Canaria Giant Rat, Canariomys tamarani † **Genus Grammomys ***Arid Thicket Rat, Grammomys aridulus ***''Grammomys brevirostris'' ***Bunting's Thicket Rat, Grammomys buntingi ***Gray-Headed Thicket Rat, Grammomys caniceps ***Mozambique Thicket Rat, Grammomys cometes ***Woodland Thicket Rat, Grammomys dolichurus ***Forest Thicket Rat, Grammomys dryas ***Giant Thicket Rat, Grammomys gigas ***Ruwenzori Thicket Rat, Grammomys ibeanus ***Eastern Rainforest Thicket Rat, Grammomys kuru ***Macmillan's Thicket Rat, Grammomys macmillani ***Ethiopian Thicket Rat, Grammomys minnae ***Shining Thicket Rat, Grammomys poensis **Genus Lamottemys ***Mount Oku Rat, Lamottemys okuensis **Genus †''Malpaisomys'' ***Lava Mouse, Malpaisomys insularis † **Genus Oenomys - rufous-nosed rats ***Common Rufous-nosed Rat, Oenomys hypoxanthus ***Ghana Rufous-nosed Rat, Oenomys ornatus **Genus Thallomys - acacia rats ***Loring's Rat, Thallomys loringi ***Black-Tailed Tree Rat, Thallomys nigricauda ***Acacia Rat, Thallomys paedulcus ***Shortridge's Rat, Thallomys shortridgei **Genus Thamnomys - thicket rats ***Kemp's Thicket Rat, Thamnomys kempi ***Hatt's Thicket Rat, Thamnomys major ***Charming Thicket Rat, Thamnomys venustus *'Phloeomys Division' **Genus Batomys - Luzon and Mindanao forest rats ***Large-toothed Hairy-tailed Rat, Batomys dentatus ***Luzon Hairy-tailed Rat, Batomys granti ***Hamiguitan Hairy-tailed Rat, Batomys hamiguitan ***Dinagat Hairy-tailed Rat, Batomys russatus ***Mindanao Hairy-tailed Rat, Batomys salomonseni **Genus Carpomys - Luzon rats ***Short-footed Luzon Tree Rat, Carpomys melanurus ***White-bellied Luzon Tree Rat, Carpomys phaeurus **Genus Crateromys - cloudrunners ***Dinagat Bushy-Tailed Cloud Rat, Crateromys australis ***Giant Bushy-Tailed Cloud Rat, Crateromys schadenbergi ***Panay Cloudrunner, Crateromys heaneyi ***Ilin Island Cloudrunner, Crateromys paulus **Genus Phloeomys - slender-tailed cloud rats ***Southern Giant Slender-Tailed Cloud Rat, Phloeomys cumingi ***Northern Luzon Giant Cloud Rat, Phloeomys pallidus *'Pithecheir Division' **Genus Eropeplus - Sulawesian Soft-furred Rat ***Sulawesi Soft-furred Rat, Eropeplus canus **Genus Lenomys - Trefoil-toothed Rat ***Trefoil-toothed Giant Rat, Lenomys meyeri **Genus Lenothrix - Grey Tree Rat ***Gray Tree Rat, Lenothrix canus **Genus Margaretamys - Margareta's rats ***Beccari's Margareta Rat, Margaretamys beccarii ***Elegant Margareta Rat, Margaretamys elegans ***Little Margareta Rat, Margaretamys parvus **Genus Pithecheir - monkey-footed rats ***Red Tree Rat, Pithecheir melanurus ***Malayan Tree Rat, Pithecheir parvus **Genus Pithecheirops ***Little-eared Tree Rat, Pithecheirops otion *'Pogonomys Division' **Genus Abeomelomys ***Highland Brush Mouse, Abeomelomys sevia **Genus Anisomys - Powerful-toothed Rat ***Squirrel-toothed Rat, Anisomys imitator **Genus Chiruromys ***Greater Tree Mouse, Chiruromys forbesi ***Lamia, Chiruromys lamia ***Lesser Tree Mouse, Chiruromys vates **Genus Coccymys ***White-Toothed Brush Mouse, Coccymys albidens ***''Coccymys kirrhos'' ***Rümmler's Brush Mouse, Coccymys ruemmleri ***''Coccymys shawmayeri'' **Genus †''Coryphomys'' ***Buhler's coryphomys, Coryphomys buhleri † **Genus Hyomys - white-eared rats ***Western White-eared Giant Rat, Hyomys dammermani ***Eastern White-eared Giant Rat, Hyomys goliath **Genus Macruromys - New Guinean rats ***Lesser Small-toothed Rat, Macruromys elegans ***Eastern Small-toothed Rat, Macruromys major **Genus Mallomys - giant tree rats ***De Vis's Woolly Rat, Mallomys aroaensis ***Alpine Woolly Rat, Mallomys gunung ***Subalpine Woolly Rat, Mallomys istapantap ***Rothschild's Woolly Rat, Mallomys rothschildi ***Bosavi Woolly Rat, Mallomys sp. nov. ***Arfak Woolly Rat, Mallomys sp. nov. ***Foja Woolly Rat, Mallomys sp. nov. **Genus Mammelomys ***Large-scaled Mosaic-tailed Rat, Mammelomys lanosus ***Large Mosaic-tailed Rat, Mammelomys rattoides **Genus Pogonomelomys - Rummler's mosaic tailed rats ***Lowland Brush Mouse, Pogonomelomys bruijni ***Shaw Mayer's Brush Mouse, Pogonomelomys mayeri **Genus Pogonomys - prehensile-tailed rats ***Champion's Tree Mouse, Pogonomys championi ***D'Entrecasteaux Archipelago Tree Mouse, Pogonomys fergussoniensis ***Large Tree Mouse, Pogonomys loriae ***Chestnut Tree Mouse, Pogonomys macrourus ***Prehensile-tailed Rat, Pogonomys mollipilosus ***Gray-Bellied Tree Mouse, Pogonomys sylvestris **Genus †''Spelaeomys'' ***Flores Cave Rat, Spelaeomys florensis † **Genus Xenuromys - White-tailed New Guinea Rat ***Mimic Tree-Rat, Xenuromys barbatus *'Pseudomys Division' **Genus Conilurus - rabbit rats ***White-footed Rabbit Rat, Conilurus albipes † ***Brush-tailed Rabbit Rat, Conilurus penicillatus **Genus Leggadina ***Forrest's Mouse, Leggadina forresti ***Lakeland Downs Mouse, Leggadina lakedownensis **Genus Leporillus - Australian stick-nest rats ***Lesser Stick-nest Rat, Leporillus apicalis ***Greater Stick-nest Rat, Leporillus conditor **Genus Mastacomys ***Broad-toothed Mouse, Mastacomys fuscus **Genus Mesembriomys - tree rats ***Black-footed Tree-rat, Mesembriomys gouldii ***Golden-backed Tree Rat, Mesembriomys macrurus **Genus Notomys - Australian hopping mice ***Spinifex Hopping Mouse, Notomys alexis ***Short-tailed Hopping Mouse, Notomys amplus † ***Northern Hopping Mouse, Notomys aquilo ***Fawn Hopping Mouse, Notomys cervinus ***Dusky Hopping Mouse, Notomys fuscus ***Long-tailed Hopping Mouse, Notomys longicaudatus † ***Big-eared Hopping Mouse, Notomys macrotis † ***Mitchell's Hopping Mouse, Notomys mitchellii ***Darling Downs Hopping Mouse, Notomys mordax † ***Great Hopping Mouse, Notomys robustus † **Genus Pseudomys - Australian native mice ***Ash-grey Mouse, Pseudomys albocinereus ***Silky Mouse, Pseudomys apodemoides ***Plains Rat, Pseudomys australis ***Bolam's Mouse, Pseudomys bolami ***Kakadu Pebble-mound Mouse, Pseudomys calabyi ***Western Pebble-mound Mouse, Pseudomys chapmani ***Little Native Mouse, Pseudomys delicatulus ***Desert Mouse, Pseudomys desertor ***Shark Bay Mouse, Pseudomys fieldi ***Smoky Mouse, Pseudomys fumeus ***Blue-Gray Mouse, Pseudomys glaucus † ***Gould's Mouse, Pseudomys gouldii † ***Eastern Chestnut Mouse, Pseudomys gracilicaudatus ***Sandy Inland Mouse, Pseudomys hermannsburgensis ***Long-tailed Mouse, Pseudomys higginsi ***Central Pebble-mound Mouse, Pseudomys johnsoni ****Kimberley Mouse, Pseudomys (laborifex) johnsoni ***Western Chestnut Mouse, Pseudomys nanus ***New Holland Mouse, Pseudomys novaehollandiae ***Western Mouse, Pseudomys occidentalis ***Hastings River Mouse, Pseudomys oralis ***Country Mouse, Pseudomys patrius ***Pilliga Mouse, Pseudomys pilligaensis ***Heath Mouse, Pseudomys shortridgei **Genus Zyzomys - thick-tailed rats ***Silver-Tailed Rock Rat, Zyzomys argurus ***Arnhem Land Rock Rat, Zyzomys maini ***Carpentarian Rock Rat, Zyzomys palatilis ***Central Rock Rat, Zyzomys pedunculatus ***Kimberley Rock Rat, Zyzomys woodwardi *'Rattus Division' **Genus Abditomys ***Luzon Broad-toothed Rat, Abditomys latidens **Genus Bandicota - bandicoot rats ***Lesser Bandicoot Rat, Bandicota bengalensis ***Greater Bandicoot Rat, Bandicota indica ***Savile's Bandicoot Rat, Bandicota savilei **Genus Berylmys - white-toothed rats ***Small White-toothed Rat, Berylmys berdmorei ***Bower's White-Toothed Rat, Berylmys bowersi ***Kenneth's White-toothed Rat, Berylmys mackenziei ***Manipur White-toothed Rat, Berylmys manipulus **Genus Bullimus ***Bagobo Rat, Bullimus bagobus ***Camiguin Forest Rat, Bullimus gamay ***Lagre Luzon Forest Rat, Bullimus luzonicus **Genus Bunomys ***Andrew's Hill Rat, Bunomys andrewsi ***Yellow-Haired Hill Rat, Bunomys chrysocomus ***Heavenly Hill Rat, Bunomys coelestis ***Fraternal Hill Rat, Bunomys fratrorum ***Heinrich's Hill Rat, Bunomys heinrichi ***Inland Hill Rat, Bunomys penitus ***Long-Headed Hill Rat, Bunomys prolatus **Genus Diplothrix ***Ryukyu Long-tailed Giant Rat, Diplothrix legatus **Genus Kadarsanomys ***Sody's Tree Rat, Kadarsanomys sodyi **Genus Komodomys ***Komodo Rat, Komodomys rintjanus **Genus Limnomys ***Gray-bellied Mountain Rat, Limnomys bryophilus ***Mindanao Mountain Rat, Limnomys sibuanus **Genus Nesokia - Short-tailed Bandicoot Rat ***Bunn's Short-tailed Bandicoot Rat, Nesokia bunnii ***Short-tailed Bandicoot Rat, Nesokia indica **Genus Nesoromys ***Ceram Rat, Nesoromys ceramicus **Genus Palawanomys - Palawan Rat ***Palawan Soft-furred Mountain Rat, Palawanomys furvus **Genus Papagomys - Flores giant rats ***Flores Giant Rat, Papagomys armandvillei ***Verhoeven's Giant Tree Rat, Papagomys theodorverhoeveni † **Genus Paruromys - Sulawesian giant rat ***Sulawesi Giant Rat, Paruromys dominator **Genus Paulamys ***Flores Long-nosed Rat, Paulamys naso **Genus Rattus - typical rats ***''incertae sedis'' ****Annandale's Rat, Rattus annandalei ****Enggano Rat, Rattus enganus ****Philippine Forest Rat, Rattus everetti ****Polynesian Rat, Rattus exulans ****Hainald's Rat, Rattus hainaldi ****Hoogerwerf's Rat, Rattus hoogerwerfi ****Korinch's Rat, Rattus korinchi ****† Maclear's Rat, Rattus macleari ****Nillu Rat, Rattus montanus ****Molaccan Prehensile-tailed Rat, Rattus morotaiensis ****† Bulldog Rat, Rattus nativitatis ****Kerala Rat, Rattus ranjiniae ****New Ireland Rat, Rattus sanila ****Andaman Rat, Rattus stoicus ****Timor rat, Rattus timorensis ***''R. norvegicus'' group ****Himalayan Field Rat, Rattus nitidus ****Brown Rat (Norway Rat), Rattus norvegicus ****Turkestan Rat, Rattus pyctoris ***''R. rattus'' group ****Sunburned Rat, Rattus adustus ****Sikkim Rat, Rattus andamanensis ****Rice-field Rat, Rattus argentiventer ****Summit Rat, Rattus baluensis ****Aceh Rat, Rattus blangorum ****Nonsense Rat, Rattus burrus ****Hoffmann's Rat, Rattus hoffmanni ****Koopman's Rat, Rattus koopmani ****Lesser Rice-field Rat, Rattus losea ****Mentawai Rat, Rattus lugens ****Mindoro Black Rat, Rattus mindorensis ****Little Soft-furred Rat, Rattus mollicomulus ****Osgood's Rat, Rattus osgoodi ****Palm Rat, Rattus palmarum ****Black Rat, Rattus rattus ****Sahyadris Forest Rat, Rattus satarae ****Simalur Rat, Rattus simalurensis ****Tanezumi Rat, Rattus tanezumi ****Tawi-Tawi Forest Rat, Rattus tawitawiensis ****Malayan Field Rat, Rattus tiomanicus ***''R. xanthurus'' group ****Bonthain Rat, Rattus bontanus; obs. Rattus foramineus ****Opossum Rat, Rattus marmosurus ****Peleng Rat, Rattus pelurus ****''Rattus salocco'' ****Yellow-tailed Rat, Rattus xanthurus ***''R. leucopus'' group (New Guinean group) ****Arfak Rat (Vogelkop Mountain Rat), Rattus arfakiensis ****Western New Guinea Mountain Rat, Rattus arrogans ****Sula Rat, Rattus elaphinus ****Spiny Ceram Rat, Rattus feliceus ****Giluwe Rat, Rattus giluwensis ****Japen Rat, Rattus jobiensis ****Cape York Rat, Rattus leucopus ****Eastern Rat, Rattus mordax ****Moss-forest Rat, Rattus niobe ****New Guinean Rat, Rattus novaeguineae ****Arianus's Rat, Rattus omichlodes ****Pocock’s Highland Rat, Rattus pococki ****Spiny Rat, Rattus praetor ****Glacier Rat, Rattus richardsoni ****Stein's Rat, Rattus steini ****Van Deusen's Rat, Rattus vandeuseni ****Slender Rat, Rattus verecundus ***''R. fuscipes'' group (Australian group) ****Dusky Rat, Rattus colletti ****Bush Rat, Rattus fuscipes ****Australian Swamp Rat, Rattus lutreolus ****Dusky Field Rat, Rattus sordidus ****Pale Field Rat, Rattus tunneyi ****Long-haired Rat, Rattus villosissimus **Genus Sundamys - giant Sunda rats ***Mountain Giant Sunda Rat, Sundamys infraluteus ***Bartels's Rat, Sundamys maxi ***Müller's Giant Sunda Rat, Sundamys muelleri **Genus Taeromys ***Salokko Rat, Taeromys arcuatus ***Lovely-haired Rat, Taeromys callitrichus ***Celebes Rat, Taeromys celebensis ***Sulawesi Montane Rat, Taeromys hamatus ***Small-eared Rat, Taeromys microbullatus ***Sulawesi Forest Rat, Taeromys punicans ***Tondano Rat, Taeromys taerae **Genus Tarsomys ***Long-footed Rat, Tarsomys apoensis ***Spiny Long-footed Rat, Tarsomys echinatus **Genus Tryphomys - Mearn's Luzon Rat ***Luzon Short-nosed Rat, Tryphomys adustus *'Stenocephalomys Division' **Genus Heimyscus ***African Smoky Mouse, Heimyscus fumosus **Genus ''Hylomyscus - African wood mice ***''H. aeta'' group ****Beaded Wood Mouse, Hylomyscus aeta ****''Hylomyscus grandis'' ***''H. alleni'' group ****Allen's Wood Mouse, Hylomyscus alleni ****Angolan Wood Mouse, Hylomyscus carillus ****Stella Wood Mouse, Hylomyscus stella ****Walter Verheyeni's Mouse, Hylomyscus walterverheyeni ***''H. anselli'' group ****Ansell's Wood Mouse, Hylomyscus anselli ****Arc Mountain Wood Mouse, Hylomyscus arcimontensis ***''H. baeri'' group ****Baer's Wood Mouse, Hylomyscus baeri ***''H. denniae'' group ****Montane Wood Mouse, Hylomyscus denniae ****Small-footed Forest Mouse, Hylomyscus endorobae ****''Hylomyscus vulcanorum'' ***''H. parvus'' group ****Little Wood Mouse, Hylomyscus parvus **Genus Mastomys - multimammate rats ***Awash Multimammate Mouse, Mastomys awashensis ***Southern Multimammate Mouse, Mastomys coucha ***Guinea Multimammate Mouse, Mastomys erythroleucus ***Hubert's Multimammate Mouse, Mastomys huberti ***Verheyen's Multimammate Mouse, Mastomys kollmannspergeri ***Natal Multimammate Mouse, Mastomys natalensis ***Dwarf Multimammate Mouse, Mastomys pernanus ***Shortridge's Multimammate Mouse, Mastomys shortridgei **Genus Myomyscus - multimammate rats ***Angolan Multimammate Mouse, Myomyscus angolensis ***Brockman's Rock Mouse (Brockman's White-footed Rat), Myomyscus brockmani ***Verreaux's Mouse, Myomyscus verreauxii ***Yemeni Mouse, Myomyscus yemeni **Genus Praomys - African soft-furred rats ***''Praomys coetzeei'' ***Dalton's Mouse, Praomys daltoni ***De Graaff's Soft-furred Mouse, Praomys degraaffi ***Delectable Soft-furred Mouse, Praomys delectorum ***Deroo's Mouse, Praomys derooi ***Hartwig's Soft-furred Mouse, Praomys hartwigi ***Jackson's Soft-furred Mouse, Praomys jacksoni ***Lukolela Swamp Rat, Praomys lukolelae ***Least Soft-furred Mouse, Praomys minor ***Misonne's Soft-furred Mouse, Praomys misonnei ***Cameroon Soft-furred Mouse, Praomys morio ***Muton's Soft-furred Mouse, Praomys mutoni ***Gotel Mountain Soft-furred Mouse, Praomys obscurus ***Peter's Soft-furred Mouse, Praomys petteri ***Forest Soft-furred Mouse, Praomys rostratus ***Tullberg's Soft-furred Mouse, Praomys tullbergi ***Verschuren's Swamp Rat, Praomys verschureni **Genus Stenocephalemys - Ethiopian narrow-headed rats ***Ethiopian White-footed Mouse, Stenocephalemys albipes ***Ethiopian Narrow-headed Rat, Stenocephalemys albocaudata ***Gray-tailed Narrow-headed Rat, Stenocephalemys griseicauda ***Rupp's Mouse, Stenocephalemys ruppi *'Uromys Division' **Genus Melomys - banana rats ***Dusky Mosaic-tailed Rat, Melomys aerosus ***Rossel Island Mosaic-tailed Rat, Melomys arcium ***Bannister's Rat, Melomys bannisteri ***Bougainville Mosaic-tailed Rat, Melomys bougainville ***Grassland Mosaic-tailed Rat, Melomys burtoni ***Cape York Mosaic-tailed Rat, Melomys capensis ***Short-tailed Mosaic-tailed Rat, Melomys caurinus ***Fawn-footed Mosaic-tailed Rat, Melomys cervinipes ***Yamdena Island Mosaic-tailed Rat, Melomys cooperae ***Dollman's Mosaic-tailed Rat, Melomys dollmani ***Manusela Mosaic-tailed Rat, Melomys fraterculus ***Snow Mountains Grassland Mosaic-tailed Rat, Melomys frigicola ***Seram Long-tailed Mosaic-tailed Rat, Melomys fulgens ***Riama Island Mosaic-tailed Rat, Melomys howi ***White-bellied Mosaic-tailed Rat, Melomys leucogaster ***Papua Grassland Mosaic-tailed Rat, Melomys lutillus ***Manus Island Mosaic-tailed Rat, Melomys matambuai ***Obi Mosaic-tailed Rat, Melomys obiensis ***Pavel's Seram Mosaic-tailed Rat, Melomys paveli ***Bramble Cay Mosaic-tailed Rat, Melomys rubicola ***Black-tailed Mosaic-tailed Rat, Melomys rufescens ***Buka Island Mosaic-tailed Rat, Melomys spechti ***Long-tailed Talaud Mosaic-tailed Rat, Melomys talaudium **Genus Paramelomys ***Gressit's Mosaic-tailed Rat, Paramelomys gressitti ***Long-nosed Mosaic-tailed Rat, Paramelomys levipes ***Lorentz's Mosaic-tailed Rat, Paramelomys lorentzii ***Thomas's Mosaic-tailed Rat, Paramelomys mollis ***Moncton's Mosaic-tailed Rat, Paramelomys moncktoni ***''Paramelomys naso'' (formerly in P. levipes) ***Lowland Mosaic-tailed Rat, Paramelomys platyops ***Mountain Mosaic-tailed Rat, Paramelomys rubex ***''Paramelomys steini'' **Genus Protochromys ***Red-bellied Mosaic-tailed Rat, Protochromys fellowsi **Genus Solomys - naked-tailed rats ***Poncelet's Giant Rat, Solomys ponceleti ***Florida Naked-tailed Rat, Solomys salamonis ***Bougainville Naked-tailed Rat, Solomys salebrosus ***Isabel Naked-tailed Rat, Solomys sapientis ***Buka Island Naked-tailed Rat, Solomys spriggsarum **Genus Uromys - giant naked-tailed rats ***Giant Naked-tailed Rat, Uromys anak ***Biak Giant Rat, Uromys boeadii ***Giant White-tailed Rat, Uromys caudimaculatus ***Emma's Giant Rat, Uromys emmae ***Masked White-tailed Rat, Uromys hadrourus ***Emperor Rat, Uromys imperator † ***Bismarck Giant Rat, Uromys neobritanicus ***Guadalcanal Rat, Uromys porculus † ***King Rat, Uromys rex ***Great Key Island Giant Rat, Uromys siebersi *'Xeromys Division' **Genus Leptomys ***''Leptomys arfakensis'' ***Long-footed Water Rat, Leptomys elegans ***Ernst Mayr's Water Rat, Leptomys ernstmayri ***''Leptomys paulus'' ***Fly River Water Rat, Leptomys signatus **Genus Pseudohydromys - New Guinea false water rats ***Bishop moss-mouse, Pseudohydromys berniceae ***Huon Smalltoothed Moss-mouse, Pseudohydromys carlae ***Laurie’s Moss-mouse, Pseudohydromys eleanorae ***One-toothed Shrew-mouse, Pseudohydromys ellermani ***Mottled-tailed Shrew Mouse, Pseudohydromys fuscus ***German's One-toothed Moss Mouse, Pseudohydromys germani ***Eastern Shrew Mouse, Pseudohydromys murinus ***Musser's Shrew Mouse, Pseudohydromys musseri ***Western Shrew Mouse, Pseudohydromys occidentalis ***Woolley’s Moss-mouse, Pseudohydromys patriciae ***Southern small-toothed moss-mouse, Pseudohydromys pumehanae ***White-bellied Moss-mouse, Pseudohydromys sandrae **Genus Xeromys - False Water Rat ***False Water Rat, Xeromys myoides *'Otomyines Division' **Genus Myotomys - African karoo rats ***Sloggett's Vlei Rat, Myotomys sloggetti ***Bush Vlei Rat, Myotomys unisulcatus **Genus Otomys - groove-toothed or vlei rats ***Angolan Vlei Rat, Otomys anchietae ***Angoni Vlei Rat, Otomys angoniensis ***Barbour's Vlei Rat, Otomys barbouri ***Burton's Vlei Rat, Otomys burtoni ***Cuanza Vlei Rat, Otomys cuanzensis ***Ruwenzori Vlei Rat, Otomys dartmouthi ***Dent's Vlei Rat, Otomys denti ***Dollman's Vlei Rat, Otomys dollmani ***Southern African Vlei Rat, Otomys irroratus ***Mount Elgon Vlei Rat, Otomys jacksoni ***Tanzanian Vlei Rat, Otomys lacustris ***Laminate Vlei Rat, Otomys laminatus ***Large Vlei Rat, Otomys maximus ***Western Vlei Rat, Otomys occidentalis ***Afroalpine Vlei Rat, Otomys orestes ***Saunder's Vlei Rat, Otomys saundersiae ***Tropical Vlei Rat, Otomys tropicalis ***Typical Vlei Rat, Otomys typus ***Uzungwe Vlei Rat, Otomys uzungwensis **Genus Parotomys - whistling rats ***Brants's Whistling Rat, Parotomys brantsii ***Littledale's Whistling Rat, Parotomys littledalei *''incertae sedis'' **Genus Mirzamys ***Mirza’s Western Moss Rat, Mirzamys louiseae ***Mirza’s Eastern Moss Rat, Mirzamys norahae **Genus Musseromys ***Banahaw Tree Mouse, Musseromys gulantang References *Chevret, P., C. Denys, J.-J. Jaeger, J. Michaux, and F.M. Catzeflis. 1993. Molecular evidence that the spiny mouse (Acomys) is more closely related to gerbils (Gerbillinae) than to the true mice (Murinae). Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences USA, 90:3433-3436. *Heaney, L., Balete, D., Rickart, E., Alviola, P., Duya, M., Duya, M., Veluz, M., VandeVrede, L., & Steppan, S. (2011). Chapter 1: Seven New Species and a New Subgenus of Forest Mice (Rodentia: Muridae: Apomys) from Luzon Island Fieldiana Life and Earth Sciences, 2, 1-60 *Jacobs, L.L. 1978. Fossil rodents (Rhizomyidae and Muridae) from Neogene Siwalik deposits, Pakistan. Bulletin of the Museum of Northern Arizona, 52: 1-103. *Jansa, S., F. K. Barker, and L. R. Heaney. 2006. The pattern and timing of diversification of Philippine endemic rodents: evidence from mitochondrial and nuclear gene sequences. Systematic Biology, 55:73-88. *Jansa, S.A. and M. Weksler. Phylogeny of muroid rodents: relationships within and among major lineages as determined by IRBP gene sequences. Molecular Phylogenetics and Evolution, 31:256-276. *McKenna, M.C. and S. K. Bell. 1997. Classification of Mammals above the Species Level. Columbia University Press, New York. *Michaux, J., A. Reyes, and F. Catzeflis. 2001. Evolutionary history of the most speciose mammals: molecular phylogeny of muroid rodents. Molecular Biology and Evolution, 17:280-293. *Musser, G.G. and M. D. Carleton. 1993. Family Muridae. pp. 501–755 in Mammal Species of the World a Taxonomic and Geographic Reference. D.E. Wilson and D.M. Reeder eds. Smithsonian Institution Press, Washington D.C. *Musser, G. G. and L. R. Heaney. 2006. Philippine rodents: Definitions of Tarsomys and Limnomys plus a preliminary assessment of phylogenetic patterns among native Philippine murines (Murinae, Muridae). Bulletin of the American Museum of Natural History, 211:1–138. *Nowak, R.M. 1999. Walker's Mammals of the World, Vol. 2. Johns Hopkins University Press, London. *Steppan, S.J., R.A. Adkins, and J. Anderson. 2004. Phylogeny and divergence date estimates of rapid radiations in muroid rodents based on multiple nuclear genes. Systematic Biology, 53:533-553. *Steppan, S. J., R. M. Adkins, P. Q. Spinks, and C. Hale. 2005. Multigene phylogeny of the Old World mice, Murinae, reveals distinct geographic lineages and the declining utility of mitochondrial genes compared to nuclear genes. Molecular Phylogenetics and Evolution, 37:370-388. Category:Muridae *